Kryptonite
Kryptonite is a foreign substance that hailed from the late planet Krypton. It is known to the be the most lethal of weaknesses to Kryptonians. 'Origins' No one really knows on the technical level on how Kryptonite was made; however what is known is that it is in fact a very radioactive substance of the Kryptonian home world. People actually speculate that the substance was created when Rao; the red sun of Krypton exploded and radiated into many of the crystals used on the planet. 'Deadly Effects & Benefits' Kryptonians like Superman, Faora-Ul and Supergirl are known to possess no resistance to the Kryptonite. It is known to cause them great pain and drain them of their powers; then kill them within hours. To humans however; the substance is harmless for a long while; however constant exposure can lead to cancer within humans, but others have been known to have gained superhuman powers from the substance in general; such as Kryptonite Man. Kryptonite is known to be somewhat of a rare substance; however because of it's radioactive properties; Humans such as Lex Luthor have made use of the substance as a power source. Metallo has also utilized Kryptonite as a heart in order to keep himself alive and he uses it as a weapon against Superman. 'Resistance' Kryptonite is deadly; however it is still a radioactive material, so anything that is made of Lead can be used to block Kryptonite radiation. Superman is known to possess a special suit made from Lead-Titanium; designed by Dr. Emil Hamilton at STAR Labs and he used this whenever he held Kryptonite or battled Metallo. Bizarro is known to possess an immunity to green Kryptonite because he is an imperfect clone of Superman; however has no resistance to blue Kryptonite. Despite partially being made up of Kryptonian DNA; Hybrid and any others like him are known to possess a natural immunity to Kryptonite. The substance however would later be modified into the substance known as Pyronite and later on Mananite; which are both devastating to Hybrid. 'Colors & Effects' Kryptonite is known to come in many different colors; however each color possesses a unique effect on people from Krypton and even sometimes Humans alike. *'Green Kryptonite:' The most common form of Kryptonite is green; which is capable of killing within hours and draining Kryptonians of their powers. *'Red Kryptonite:' Red Kryptonite is known to possess an effect to turn Kryptonians evil whenever they are exposed to it and can be made into jewelry; however doesn't negate their powers. *'Blue Kryptonite:' Blue Kryptonite is known to be the Bizarro's green Kryptonite; which will not harm normal Kryptonians; however it can only be blocked by imperfectly duplicated lead. *'Gold Kryptonite:' Gold Kryptonite is known to destroy the cells that help Kryptonians process yellow sun energy; in turn destroying their ability to endow them with their powers. *'Black Kryptonite:' Black Kryptonite is known to have the effect of actually splitting the personality of any native of Krypton. *'White Kryptonite:' White Kryptonite is known to kill plant life; whether Kryptonian or not. *'Jewel Kryptonite:' Jewel Kryptonite is known to possess the ability of amplifying psychic powers from the Phantom Zone into the real world and in turn project illusions. *'Silver Kryptonite:' Silver Kryptonite is known to possess the ability to drive any Kryptonian exposed to it; mentally insane. *'Orange Kryptonite:' Orange Kryptonite is known to possess the capability of granting superhuman powers to only animals for a 24 hour period upon touching it. *'Anti-Kryptonite:' Anti-Kryptonite is known to have no effect on superpowered Kryptonians; however has the same effect on non-superpowered Kryptonians as green Kryptonite does on superpowered Kryptonians. *'X-Kryptonite:' X-Kryptonite is known to possess the capability to endow Earth based lifeforms with superhuman powers temporarily. *'Slow Kryptonite:' Slow Kryptonite is known to have the same effect on Humans that green Kryptonite has on Kryptonians. *'Magno-Kryptonite:' Magno-Kryptonite is known to have a magnetic field that will attract anything from Krypton towards it. *'Bizarro Red Kryptonite:' Bizarro Red Kryptonite is known to have the same effect of Humans that red Kryptonite has on Kryptonians. *'Kryptonite-X/Kryptisium:' Kryptonite-X or Kryptisium is known to have the capability to restore the powers of Kryptonians. *'Pink Kryptonite:' Pink Kryptonite is known to possess a an effect that makes Kryptonians exposed to it; have homosexual tendencies. *'Gemstone Kryptonite:' Gemstone Kryptonite is known to influence others into fullfilling another's wishes. *'Hybrid-K:' Is known to be the Human's green Kryptonite and is known as pure death. *'Periwinkle Kryptonite:' Periwinkle Kryptonite is known to possess a unique effect; causing Kryptonians to dance. Category:Substances Category:Kryptonite Types